


亲爱的，把窗子打开呀

by Chrisaf



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisaf/pseuds/Chrisaf
Summary: 脑洞来源于这张老照片，敲窗户把顾客叫醒看起来很有趣http://vintagephotos.lofter.com/post/3b5745_c0c1926





	1. 敲窗人和他的小太阳

John Reese是小镇的敲窗人。

用一句话来概括就是每天早上敲敲客户的窗子把他们叫醒的人。凉凉的露珠轻巧地从树梢跳下来，红彤彤的小太阳一点一点地爬上屋顶，街上一个人也没有，摊贩和店铺都还未开张Reese就举着他的长竿，把还睡着的小镇唤醒。

  
如果你是一位像Fusco警官那样热衷于睡懒觉的绅士或淑女（Reese有时候得点上一挂小鞭炮才能把他叫醒），那么亲爱的，这份工作大约是不适合你的。但我们了不起的Reese先生凭着他在军队里养成的好习惯，每天都能按时醒来去工作。当然Reese还有一个再合理不过的热爱工作的理由，聪明的你，我亲爱的，应该能找到答案。

  
周末和其他假日，敲窗人是不用工作的。在一个普通的工作日，Reese便扛着长长的竹竿出门。一点浅浅的粉色渗进刚刚淡去的夜晚，最早需要被叫醒的是农贸市场和卖早餐的商贩，他们推着各自的小车摆好货架，忙碌的一天就算开始了。喧闹声和咖啡的香味能唤醒又一拨人，当然负责的敲窗人Reese还是要到每一位客户家，确认他们不会迟到。  
  
镇上最漂亮的Groves小姐和Shaw医生是邻居，有时候敲其中一扇窗就能把两位女士都叫起来，当然也有些时候他得挂上一块熏肉才能让Shaw医生离开柔软的枕头。Carter警官通常都起得很早，她只是有时需要早出门，不得不由Reese来叫醒她的儿子去上学。至于Fusco警官，我们已经提了一点，达不到敲碎玻璃的程度他很难醒。为了避免吓到邻居，Reese更经常的是撬开窗户让清晨的凉风灌进去，听到问候上帝的喊声就算任务达成。至于Tao，你只要在楼下晃一晃钱袋就成，他耳朵灵得很。  
  
最后一位要被叫醒的客户是Finch先生。通常这时候太阳已经升起来一点，跟着Reese的竹竿投下几条影子，教堂彩色的玻璃和尖尖的屋顶闪着光，如果你能忍受一点晕眩，从繁复的花纹中间找一块最大的蓝色，透过去就是圆圆的太阳。广场的喷泉突然喷出的水流惊起几只灰鸽，Finch先生的家也就快到了。  
  
“砰砰砰。”  
  
下半扇窗户被推上去，用一截小木桩撑住，裹着睡袍的Finch先生会弯下腰凑到窗口跟他问好。  
  
“Good morning，Mr. Reese。”  
  
“Good morning，Finch。”  
  
他每天都能得到一个那样的微笑。Finch先生可不是一个小气的人，他会温和地笑着同你打招呼，像一位认识多年的老朋友那样，而Reese总是能想起他们头一次见面的情形。  
雨下得不算大，只够把地面打湿，留几方浅浅的水洼，但不管是打伞还是穿雨衣，总会被弥散在空气里的水雾缠上，闷得一口气也透不出来，再加上钻进骨头缝里的凉意，任何明智的人都不会选这时候出门。  
  
正当Reese擦干净最后一个酒杯预备干脆打烊时，门上的小铃铛响了几声，来人握着门把手四下张望了一圈，终于看向他，抱歉地笑了笑，“对不起，你们已经打烊了么？”“我们确实打烊了。”Reese耸了耸肩，满意地看到对方因为失落而耷拉下来的眉梢，像极了没被喂饱的小动物，紧接着在他再次说抱歉之前又补上一句，“但你可以进来坐坐，如果你能忍受冷掉的白吐司和不加糖的牛奶。”  
  
一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋从那位先生的领口钻出来，适时地“汪”了一声，他局促地松开了门把手，把水汽关在外面，“这里没贴不许宠物入内。”Reese从柜子里翻出两条毛巾丢过去，“没问题的，把那小家伙带进来吧。”“真是太感谢您了，先生。”那人接住毛巾，挂好外套后在吧台边上找了张凳子坐下，Reese在吧台后边，刚好看清那双湖蓝色的眼睛。  
在没出息得掉魂之前，他把目光转向了那只小奶狗，伸手轻轻地挠了挠它的脖颈。  
  
“John Reese，大部分人叫我Reese。”  
  
“很高兴认识你，Mr. Reese，”他说着伸手拦了一下试图跳下吧台的小狗，“我的名字是Harold Finch，这是Bear。”  
  
Reese把一盘吐司推过去，Finch掰了一块喂给Bear，小家伙大概牙还没长全，咬了半天也没咽下去，委屈得呜呜哼哼，两个人都没忍住笑了。  
  
“烤箱坏了，明天才有人来修，”Reese把牛奶瓶从开水里拎出来，擦干净递给Finch，“只能这么将先就着了。”Finch把吐司在温牛奶里泡软了再喂给Bear，小家伙摇着尾巴吃得挺欢。  
  
“或许我能帮上点忙，Mr. Reese。”  
  
Reese意外得挑起了眉毛，你永远没办法把一位打扮得像大学教授的绅士和钳子扳手联系起来，何况他还扣着袖扣，折着一条和领带同色系的口袋巾。但他也没什么好损失的，店反正是那两个意大利佬的，烤箱也旧得可以。Reese以一句“还真意外呢。”开始，也同样以这句，在看到Finch像外科手术医师那样把核心区域的零件一一拆卸出来，找到了故障零件之后作结。  
  
他就是那种该死的天才，讨人喜欢的小恶魔。Reese能用一磅啤酒打赌，姑娘们会为了他神魂颠倒。毕竟说真的，谁能忘得掉那枚蓝色的小太阳呢？  
  
Finch刚搬来镇上。当然，除了新住户，没人会不知道镇上唯一一家超市老板——Leon Tao每周三都要关门去猎艳，而下雨的时候农贸市场也不开张。这可是个波西米亚社区。临出门时  
Reese塞给了他一包吐司，两瓶牛奶，几根胡萝卜还有鸡蛋和培根。Finch正过意不去时，Reese又拿出一张名片晃了晃，“敲窗人，附加快递服务，考虑下？”  
  
雨不知道什么时候停了。几缕阳光不偏不倚地打在他和Bear身上，他们两个看起来都毛茸茸的。Finch微笑着点头让Reese更想伸出手去揉一揉他看上去十分暖和的头发，而Bear还扒在他领口，像个过分可爱的装饰品。  
  
谢天谢地他还留有一点理智，只是绅士地为对方开了门，没有像个猴急的高中生那样要送人回家。即便如此他那时候的表情肯定也傻极了，Reese把黄油按在锅底化开，让滋滋的声音截住了回忆。  
  
刚出锅的火腿蛋松饼配上橙汁，换一句道谢和一个能融化北极冰盖的笑，这买卖可是稳赚不赔。Bear吹气球一样长过了他的膝盖，乖乖地坐在地上，偶尔蹭蹭他，等着被牵到草坪去，Finch会腾出空来揉揉小家伙的脑袋安抚一下，“很快，Bear。”  
  
Reese得了空坐在他对面，“嘿，Finch，降灵节你会去么？”三件套先生咽下一口橙汁，“我不确定带着Bear算不算作弊。”Reese挑挑眉，捏了捏Bear的耳朵，“那倒是真的，我可跑不过这位猛男。”Bear好奇地歪了歪脑袋，倒是让两个人都笑出了声。


	2. 波西米亚圣灵降临

树枝皇冠加冕，你是我的森林之王么？

Finch对降灵节挺感兴趣的。希腊城邦时期留下来的仪式，没有古典狂热分子不想亲身体验一下，即便像Finch那么不爱热闹的也不例外。

“说实在的，这就是一群疯子的马拉松，丧心病狂的长跑捉迷藏。”Fusco警官忿忿不平地把空酒杯磕在桌子上，开始了今晚的第二轮。Finch晃着杯子里剩下的最后一点，没打算真的喝多少酒。他今晚的任务只是熟悉下节日的流程和禁忌。

小镇里的人因为节日而高涨的热情真是让人有些吃不消。原本他只是想买一瓶酒，可那个整张脸都埋在胡子后面的大个子热情地搂着他的肩膀，嚷着“嘿，老弟，你可是来对时候了，我们店马上要倒闭了。”

Finch正考虑着怎么把自己从这个铁塔一样的胡子怪人胳膊里解救出来，听到他的话又走了会神，一句“哦，我很遗憾。”几乎都没说全的时候，大胡子已经拖着他去了地下室。确切地说，是一个酒窖。胡子怪人终于把胳膊从他肩膀上拿了下来，踩着让人意外的轻盈的舞步转到一个酒桶旁，手腕夸张地翻了几个花样，看得Finch甚至没顾得上心疼自己被压得歪七扭八的外套。大胡子小心翼翼地把酒桶挪出来，舀了一杯地给他，“这可是个好姑娘，值得一位真正的绅士。”

Finch谨慎地啜了一口，酒精后面诱人的香味勾着他又吞下一口，难得的好酒。胡子怪人看到他的表情之后更高兴地要把那桶酒送给他，柑橘和一点花香还绊着他的舌头，口腔和喉咙里还留着灼烧感，小铁塔趁着Finch迷糊的时候把他推出了门，附赠一个让人喘不过气的拥抱，他确信自己离地了几秒。接着他就被转了个个儿，正对上噙着笑的Reese，令人嫉妒的高个子直接越过他的头顶和胡子怪交谈，“好了，Liam，别把你所有的顾客都吓跑。”

“OK，Reese，帮你的小鸟儿拿酒吧。半年内你是见不到我了，酒桶和推车随便什么时候送，反正你有店里钥匙。”

Finch转过身想再说点什么，又被结结实实抱了个满怀。Reese倒是坦然把酒桶抱上推车推着走了，Finch语无伦次地道了谢小跑几步跟过去，“Mr. Reese，我还没付账。”

“用不着，Finch，”Reese笑着摇头，“Liam就是这么个怪脾气，高兴送酒给讨人喜欢的人。一桶酒换两个熊抱，他可不吃亏。”

Finch还是皱着眉头，“我不太确定，这可真的是非常不错的酒。”

Reese忽然停下来弯腰凑到他跟前，鼻尖几乎挨上他的，“那么，Finch，开个派对怎么样？”

疯狂飙升的心跳可不给他说“不”的机会，就只是……太近了。

“听起来不错，我也可以趁机了解一下节日事宜，”Finch舔舔唇，让字句飞快地从舌尖蹦出去，“能麻烦你先去Mr. Elias那么，Mr. Reese，我想起来Bear的项圈磨坏了，得去买条新的。”

“当然，希望你能在那群疯子喝光你的酒之前过来。”Reese拍了拍他的肩膀，没有像热情的胡子怪那样熊抱他，Finch在原地停了几秒，为这个想法疑惑了一阵。

事实上拥抱的感觉不坏，扣掉意料之外的几分惊吓，这是个挺温暖的运动。Finch的酒杯忽然被碰了一下，Reese推过来一瓶酒，“Elias替你留了半桶，Liam回来之前都没有这个级别的酒喝了，省着点好。”

Finch把杯底清空，给自己又倒了一杯，“我想今晚我大概更多的是倾听，如果大家都喝醉了，明天怎么办？”

Reese敲了敲瓶身，“有我呢，当然他们要是明天还醉醺醺的，我也不介意接着连任。”

“当然，”Finch吞下一口酒，“即便大家都清醒着，也很难说有多少人能抓到你，Mr. Reese。”

Reese为他的话勾了勾嘴角，“也许我会心甘情愿地被捉住。”

“然后呢？”

“交出王冠，上刑场。”

“听起来有点残忍。”

这次Reese轻笑出了声，Finch的眼睛黏在他脸上，以至于没发现他们的手已经靠得那么近，拿起酒杯时手背不小心就蹭过了对方的指节，Finch心虚地看向别处，祈祷着对方不要把这当成一个拙劣的暗示。所幸Root踩着高跟鞋踱了过来，“抱歉打扰了你们的男孩时光，Harry，但我真的需要个舞伴。”

拒绝一位已经牵起你手的淑女可不太绅士，谢天谢地这是只慢舞曲。他扶着她的背，Root趁机在他耳朵边低低地讲了几句。接下来的大半支曲子他都没注意听，因为那句“John可是真的很喜欢你呢，Harry，他的眼神都能把天花板烧出个洞来了。”而脸红着，幸好大家因为酒精和暖气也都红通通的。

Reese和Bear一样，是他普通的小镇生活计划外的不速之客。

他就只是把箱子在门口堆了一会儿，搬进屋就发现没封口的那个里面钻进了一直有着湿漉漉黑眼睛的小毛团，还把他的阿西莫夫咬得惨不忍睹。

一阵足够长的对视之后，热乎乎的小毛团蹭了蹭他仍搭在箱子边缘的手，Finch因为这个败下阵来，认命地抱起它，“你可以在这呆上一阵子，先生，但你不能像头熊（Bear）一样撕碎我的书，成交？”小奶狗听到bear的时候开心地“汪”了一声。Finch把它放在地上，自己向后退了几步，试着又叫了声Bear，小家伙晃着短短的小腿和尾巴亲昵地朝他跑过来。

他把小毛团安置在大衣口袋里，揉了揉他的小脑袋，“那就叫Bear吧，我们去给你弄点吃的。”

超市紧闭的门无情地嘲笑了他，Finch把伞撑开，“下次搬家之前要查清楚镇上是不是只有一家超市啊，Harold。”走运的是有家酒吧还开着门，更走运的是遇到了位和善的先生。

他对自己在这儿的生活的确有些计划，但没有一种方案包括一位每天早上准时出现的敲窗人，以及他带来的小点心和煎茶，所有的一切都在计划外疯长。Finch没费心也不打算把这拉回轨道上，有些东西可是没办法规划的。

像许多个早晨一样，Finch推开窗子和Reese道早安，接着收拾妥帖，喂饱Bear和自己，系好引绳出门。森林里的一群人穿着宽松花纹繁复的衣服，颜色多得让眼睛应付不来。Finch配合节日给Bear换了彩色的亚麻项圈，自己的三件套多少有点不合群，但也没人在意那个。

姑娘们笑着把树皮做的衣服绑在Reese身上，司仪为他戴上树枝王冠。槲寄生花环被高高抛起，几片花瓣散出来，被风缠住，在半空里打转。花环落地，Reese就跑了出去。人们在他背后唱着“Run，run fast and run long。”而他一转眼就消失在了层层叠叠的枝叶后边。年轻的姑娘和小伙子们一边热身一边盯着沙漏，等着出发的信号。年长些的要更稳重点，比如Fusco警官，舒服地靠在躺椅里晒着太阳，举起酒杯向半空致意，“跑去吧，小崽子们，我能用一打朗姆酒下注，没人逮得住神奇小子。”

沙漏见底，人群欢呼着跑出去，整个森林都被他们的热情掀得摇摇晃晃的，鸟儿、兔子、松鼠们机灵地四散避开这群花哨的疯子。Bear蹭着他的腿，向前方探出爪子。Finch蹲下来替他整了整项圈，“想走走么？”Bear开心地吐出舌头，算是回应。

于是他们不紧不慢地走在后面，因为人群已经跑远而享受着独一份的清净。向林中走得越深，镇子上那些漂亮的房子也就越难看到。红瓦、圆形的拱顶、哥特式的小尖顶都渐渐隐没在树梢里。Bear引着他躲过路上的障碍，Finch也就放心地欣赏着风景。一只有着圆乎乎小肚子的黄腹山雀在树枝上嘁嘁喳喳，他摸了摸Bear让他停下来一会儿，想看清楚点。小鸟儿大胆地落在离他们不远的地上，Finch小心翼翼地往前凑一点，它就向前跳一点，梳理羽毛或是翻找落叶里的食物，重复了几次，Finch离得太近的时候他就拍拍翅膀飞一阵，不知不觉就到了小溪边。

天气很好，温和的水流包裹着圆润的鹅卵石，落叶打着旋向下游漂去，如果把手放进去，一定是一阵能让人打冷战的寒意，但你就是会想要摸摸它，它看上去那么干净，那么软。不过Finch仍停在原地，因为有个人已经在那么做了，那个几乎整个小镇都在找的人。Bear先他一步跑了过去，险些把Reese撞进水里去。小镇的国王扶正他的王冠，搂住Bear的脖颈揉捏，朝着他微笑，还有什么更好的呢？

Finch找了块石头坐下，看Reese和Bear玩捡树枝的游戏，小家伙跑得太用力，松针和泥土都被扬起来，这让他有点担心Bear的爪子。一大一小兴高采烈的样子让他挑挑眉，回去之后再检查Bear的爪子好了，或许他该再带个野餐篮，只不过那样就太像一个家了。

Bear在他走神的时候跑了回来，咬着一小束不知道哪儿来的花，他笑着道了谢，小家伙就乐颠颠地跑去玩水了。Reese捧着树枝王冠走过来，单膝跪在他脚边，Finch吓了一跳，“Mr. Reese，这……”

Reese坚定地看向他，“请允许我为您加冕，永恒之王。”Finch舔了舔嘴唇，手放在膝盖上不知道往哪儿去。大概是他的局促逗笑了Reese，“你找到了我，Finch。换句话说，我被你捉住了，所以你就要取代我，成为新的森林之王。”为了打破这极似求婚的尴尬局面，他伸手扶起了Reese，预料之外的是两个人面对面站着让这份尴尬有增无减。Reese的视线落进他的眼睛，又向下挪了几寸，像是在酝酿一个吻，Finch听到自己颈椎关节间的摩擦声音，不可否认自己也在期待着点什么。

Bear的叫声适时地打断了他们，兴高采烈的人群高喊着“Long live the king”跑过来，扬了满天的花瓣。可怜的Bear只能逃到远离人群的Shaw女士那儿，不时委屈地看一眼Finch。Reese的手腕上被系上一对彩色的手绳，算是枷锁。而Finch则被郑重地戴上王冠，每走一步，姑娘们就抛一把花瓣，他就在这香软的雨中走向杉树下的法庭。Reese走在他后边，Finch正犹豫着要不要回头看一眼时，法官打扮的Root已经牵过他的手，领他往青枝搭的小屋里去了。

首席法官Carter警官落下锤子，“John Reese，本庭现宣判你——死刑。”

篝火燃起，拿着木剑的舞者在鼓声中跳了支极具力量感的舞，一部分人拍手喝彩，一部分人加入到节奏中随意地晃动身体，Finch窝在他的王座里，打开保温杯喝了口他想念已久的茶。茶叶很好，Reese帮他买的，一个雾蒙蒙的早晨绑在竹竿顶递到他的窗前。但保温杯还是让茶的口感打折扣了。他搁下杯子站起来，舞正跳到尾声，木剑指向了Reese，舞者们在越来越密集的鼓声中绕着他缓缓地转圈。乐章被一个强音终止，Reese配合地倒下去，像是真的被刺死了那样。Finch走过去时他咧开一个笑，丝毫不介意自己的王位让人给夺去了，且自然地抓住了自己去扶他的胳膊。

仪式结束，烧烤派对就开始了。Finch莫名收到了很多水果，Reese倒是不客气，挑了一个红得让人怀疑有毒的苹果，切片和肉串在一块烤。对上Finch诧异的眼神，他又坦然地往混合烤串上刷了层酱料，“人生应该勇于尝试，Finch。”

“或许我已经老得不适合新事物了，Mr. Reese。”Finch剥开一个橘子，掰了一半递过去。Reese也没麻烦搁下手里的活计，直接用嘴接下了，天知道他是有意还是无心舔过自己的指尖的。Shaw女士跑来蹭吃的让Finch有了点平复心情的时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣灵降临节这个是复习的时候瞄到一眼，好像是弗雷泽的《金枝》里有提到吧，错了欢迎更正


	3. 亲爱的，把窗子打开呀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常短小的后记

降灵节的第二天也不用工作，那意味着没有敲窗人来叫醒小镇，大家都能安稳地睡到愿意醒过来的时候。

Finch揉着Bear温暖的毛脑袋，倚在壁炉前的沙发上不乐意动弹。忽然Bear高兴地站起来，冲着他背后摇尾巴。Finch疑惑地转过身，这个早晨算得上惊悚了，Reese正站在他的窗台上，脸上挂着傻乎乎的笑。如果你家的大型犬被关在屋子外头过，这情形你一定不陌生，可他的窗户是天杀的二楼。

他手忙脚乱地打开窗子的插销，感谢圣母玛利亚这窗子是向里开的，然后扶住Reese让他跳进来。

“你应该感谢制造这扇窗子的人，Mr. Reese。”

高个子敲窗人毫无诚意地道了歉，“抱歉吓到你，Finch，但我更想感谢你。”

“谢我什么？”

浅浅的眉毛拧在一起，瞪圆的眼睛和抿紧的嘴唇，本该威严的表情在他脸上偏生出几分可爱的意思来，Reese挺享受看到这个，“谢你让我进来。”

“哦，对了，我也可以冷血地袖手旁观，放任一位可怜的敲窗人失足从我的窗台摔下去，悲惨地结束他短暂的一生？”

“你的房子只有两层，Finch。”

“我希望你能留意下新闻，Mr. Reese，要知道有人因为从床上掉下去扭断脖子就送了命的。”

“OK，Finch，我保证这以后不会发生了。”Reese抓住他的手，塞给他一块硬币大小的圆形玻璃，“求和礼物。”

玻璃边缘被仔细地打磨过，勉强能算个装饰，Finch翻来覆去地看了几遍，参不透这蓝色的小物件有什么特殊含义。颜色倒是挺熟悉……教堂的窗户忽然闪过他的脑海，“Mr. Reese，你该不会是……”

“我可什么都没干，Finch。上次下雨有扇窗户没关紧才碎的，神父说我可以捡一块回去。”Reese揉了揉被冷落的Bear，看上去十分真诚且无辜，“只是它的颜色，像你的眼睛。”

Reese永远有本事让他愣在原地不断升温，这是Finch先生无数次经历后得出的结论。

Bear不知道什么时候跑下了楼，Reese从右手解下那条象征枷锁的彩绳，系在了他左手的手腕上。Finch把自己还会说话这茬儿给忘了，就那么站在那，看着Reese的脸越来越近。有时候抢一点主动权也挺好的，这么想着，我们英勇无畏的Finch先生闭上眼睛吻了过去。当然，迎接他的是同样柔软的嘴唇和灵活的舌头。

这个吻在Finch先生因为缺氧窒息之前那么几秒停下，Reese贪心地又吻了吻他已经红透的耳朵，“我该为你唱一首破晓歌*，Finch。”

Finch扶着Reese的肩膀调整呼吸，抗议的力气还是有的，“容我提醒，Mr. Reese，我可不是你的贵妇。”

“不，你当然不是，”Reese向后撤了一点吻上他的额头，“你是我的，小镇国王。”

他爱死这个小镇了。这是Finch先生迷失在敲窗人不可思议的吻技之前最后的想法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *破晓歌：多描写骑士与贵妇夜晚幽会之后在黎明前分离时依依惜别的情景和感情，骑士抒情诗的一种，被恩格斯称为普罗旺斯抒情诗的精华XD


End file.
